Glad You Fell with Me
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Well, it's official. Amy finally got her dream come true. She got to be alone with Sonic, because both of them fell into a hidden cave! Will Sonic get to know Amy better? Will Amy get to know Sonic better? Will...Love Bloom between them?


**WRITER ALERT!! WRITER ALERT!!!!! xD A NEW SONAMY STORY!! haha, I know, too many sonamy stories, BUT THIS ONE I HAD IN MY MIND FOR MONTHS NOW!!!! SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!! **

**This story is kinda based on the metarex...again. HAHA, but it's like that one episode when Cosmo and Tails fell into the cave? remember? lol, probably not, but ya, it's something similar to that, but MUCHHHHHHH different. Sonic and Amy is in it! And intead, something very amazing happen between them. lol.**

**Couples: Sonic and Amy. Duh. xD**

**Enjoyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD**

Chapter Title: **Glad I Fell with You.**

The Typhoon quickly cruised into the space sky, going straight to this tan colored planet with little specks of black and brown.

"Okay, the next Chaos Emerald should be in this planet," Tails said to himself, nodding, a sign of being sure of himself. Sonic, on the other hand, was impatient...

"Finally!" Tails rolled his eyes and told him,

"Sonic, can't you ever be patient?"

"That's the problem, he can't," Amy told him. Sonic looked at her with an annoyed face.

"It wouldn't help you to be a little nicer, can you?" Sonic told her.

"It wouldn't help YOU GUYS to...actually get along?" Tails told them. They sweatdropped.

"Whatever, let's just go to the planet!" Sonic told him.

"Ugh, fine. You don't have to rush me, we still have time!!" Tails told him while he drove the Typhoon to the planet, gently settling it down on the ground. Sonic quickly rushed outside, and ran around the planet. Then he came back in about 10 seconds.

"I can't find it..." Tails and Amy sweatdropped.

"...We have to work together to find it, stupid," Tails told him.

"...Why can't Knuckles find it? That way, we can leave him, and when he finds it, he can message us through our communicators, and we can come back to him after we find all the other emeralds!!"

"Oh, yeah!! That's a good idea, but one problem..." Tails went into a closet and pulled out a brown box, and got out a megaphone. He turned it on, and screamed through it, "NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!"

"Geez, Tails, you almost broke my eardrum with that thing!" Sonic shouted at him, rubbing inside of his ears so he could hear better.

"Same here, except, YOU ALMOST MADE ME DEAF!" Amy shouted at him.

"Too bad, now, the chaos emerald should be around in a cave, but it's hidden..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"So does that mean we have to actually walk around and look for the stupid cave?"

"Okay first of all, It's not a stupid cave, it's actually pretty nice, and second," He turned on the megaphone and shouted, "GET OVER WITH THE WALKING THING!!"

"Okay, what did you say, I'm sorry, you officially made me deaf," Amy told him.

"...Really?" Amy gestured him to give her the megaphone. He gave her it and she screamed into it,

"NO, YOU IDIOT!!! NOW STOP SCREAMING INTO THE MEGAPHONE!!!" She threw the megaphone to him and walked away. Sonic kind of felt bad for her, so he followed her.

"Wow, cranky much?" Sonic said. She just sighed.

"No, thank you very much, I just...didn't get a good night's sleep, that's all." She replied.

"Oh, okay..."

**X-X-X**

Soon enough, they were out on the planet, looking for the Chaos Emerald. Tails used his communicator to locate the Chaos Emerald, but they weren't getting anywhere close. A couple minutes later, Tails was finally getting contact with the Chaos Emerald.

"Find anything yet, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! The Chaos Emerald is in some kind of hidden cave, I don't know where, but it could be anywhere."

"Um, if we're looking for a _hidden _cave, then we should probably start here..." Amy yelled out to them, standing in front of a deep cliff. In fact, it was so deep, that you could barely see what was down there. Tails and Sonic rushed over to Amy's side and looked down. Sonic whistled in amazement.

"Wow, that's really deep. We can find something down there alright."

"...Yeah, totally. Here, Sonic you jump down there, while I carry Amy down," Tails told him.

"...Um, ok." A hint of jealousy came from Sonic. Tails could notice that.

"Why did you hesitate? Is there something wrong?"

"No! Not at all! Let's start looking, shall we? Okay!" Sonic told him. He was a little frustrated because he didn't want anyone finding out that he... ..._secretly _liked Amy, but he never told anyone that, because it could _accidently _spill out of someone's mouth and could tell the whole world, he wan't ready for that, at least not now.

He started jumping down into the dark cliff and made his way down and down. Tails grabbed Amy's arms and carried her down, trying to find some cave. It was until then Sonic yelled out to them,

"I found something!!" Tails looked for Sonic and saw him standing on the edge of a cave.

"You found a cave, Sonic!! Good job, you get a virtual sticker for the day!!" Tails sarcastically said, having fun with him. Sonic sweatdropped. Tails set Amy down on her feet gently and landed safely on the ground while stopping his tails from spinning. They searched around and found nothing so far. As soon as they went deeper into the cave, it got darker.

"We should've brought a flashlight. That way we could see better!" Amy told Tails.

"I know...sorry about that." Tails apologized for that. Sonic felt something and being the not thinking type, he pressed it without even asking what it was. Soon enough, everything started to shake.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Tails screamed. Big, heavy rocks started to fall down. Tails rushed out of the cave and flew out, but he soon forgot about his friends! Amy whimpered,

"Sonic..." Sonic looked at her, and then he looked above her and gasped when he saw enormous rocks falling down. He pulled her away and when those rocks fell down, it made a hole and made them fall. And they were soon knocked out...

**X-X-X Tails X-X-X**

Tails imediately rushed out of the cliff and reported Knuckles.

"Knuckles, we've got a problem, Sonic and Amy is stuck inside this cave and I can't dug through these rocks out! Can you do it?"

"Don't you worry, Tails, just show me where it is and I'll punch these rocks out in no time."

"Okay, Knuckles, thanks a lot!"

**X-X-X Sonic and Amy X-X-X**

A blue hedgehog groaned as he woke up and grabbed his head. "Man, what a fall...I wonder what happened..."

_Flashback_

_Sonic felt something and being the not thinking type, he pressed it without even asking what it was. Soon enough, everything started to shake._

_End of Flashback._

"Oh...I remember now...Amy...Oh my god, where's Amy!?" He searched around for Amy, and soon, he found her laying on the ground, possibly not breathing. He ran to her and checked her pulse to see if she was alive. A pulse was beating. He sighed in relief to see that she was breathing also. He shook her body and silently said, "Amy...Amy, wake up please."

Amy fluttered her eyes open and saw some things were blurry. She rubbed her eyes and made everything clear for her. She got up and looked around. She saw Sonic and smiled.

"Sonic! Where are we?" Amy asked.

"I don't know...We made a fall when everything started to shake and we ended up being here." Sonic replied, taking a look at the place. Everything was dark green, the grassy hills were dark green, the ground was dark green, everything. It wasn't half bad, but it wasn't good either. The smell in this place was... kind of like the smell of cooked broccoli (**A/N: **I hate that smell. I really hate it.). But it was almost covered by the smell of the grass around here. It didn't bother them, the only thing that they didn't like was because it was very cold here.

Suddenly, Amy felt a pain in her leg. "Ow!" She quickly grabbed her leg and held it tightly.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, worried about Amy being hurt.

"I don't know, my leg just started to hurt!" Amy responded, holding her leg tighter. Sonic moved Amy's hands away from her leg so he can to figure out what was wrong.

"Let me see..." He took both her legs and examined both of her legs so he could tell the difference. Amy's leg was slightly bigger than the other one. She must've hitten her leg the most when she fell down."Yeah, you see, when you fell, you probably hitten your leg first, and hard too, so it made like, a big bruise there, but you can't see it," Sonic explained to her.

"Oh...well, is there something that can maybe try to heal it a little?" She asked.

"Um..." He looked around until he found some type of plant that was colored white and can be used for healing and bandaging. He rushed to it and picked it up, then he went back to Amy, starting to wrap the white plant around her leg. Amy blushed a little because this was this first time Sonic has ever even touched her. Especially on her leg, or part of the leg, which is the thigh. He soon was finished bandaging her and told her " Well, it should be better soon, like...maybe in a couple hours?" Amy nodded. It has been a while since they looked into each others eyes. Sonic snapped out of it and said,

"Um, well, uh, we should probably start finding a way out of here now..."

"Um, yeah..." Amy said. They both got up, Amy almost fell back down because of her leg. But Sonic caught her in time to not let her fall.

"I might have to carry you at times..." Sonic told her.

"Oh...I'm sorry.." Amy apologized for making Sonic carry her because she was hurt.

"No, it's okay, you don't need to apologize," Sonic told her, sweatdropping and smiling nervously. Amy smiled at him warmly. Sonic picked her up bridal style and blushed a little, but thankfully, Amy didn't see it because it was dark in here. Sonic ran around the place a little, trying not to drop Amy. He soon found _another _cave. "Jeez, what's with all these caves?" Amy giggled at him.

Sonic walked into the cave trying to be careful because it was very dark in the cave. Suddenly, a noise can be heard from behind. He hid behind a big rock that he saw, and set Amy down. Amy wrapped her arm around Sonic so she doesn't fall while standing.

"Sonic, who is there?" Amy asked silently, shivering with fright.

"I don't know, but I think it might be the metarex," He responded, looking out for who was there. He was right, it was one of those metarex. Sonic grabbed Amy and ran for his life, hoping that the metarex didn't see him. He had no clue where he was going. He just randomly picked another cave and it lead him into this place with about maybe 50 fake chaos emeralds here sealed inside a glass cage.

"Oh my gosh, are all of these fake?" Amy asked, looking around the place filled with chaos emeralds.

"I would think so, but, they look like they are storing energy from something, maybe it's getting the power from a real chaos emerald!" Sonic replied.

"Wow...but...which one is the real one?"

"I don't know...best to look around, maybe. Think you can try to walk while looking around?"

"Yeah, I think so, I could grab onto something or something like that." Sonic nodded. He let go of Amy and started to look around for the real Chaos Emerald. The pink hedgehog quickly grabbed onto something and also looked around. She saw a computer device and she read it.

Here's what it said: _We got about 50 chaos emeralds that are fake and used the real chaos emerald to store it's energy to the fake ones, making them stronger. Back at Planet Breezy, we used a fake chaos emerald with the energy of a real chaos emerald, but it didn't last very long, so we figured we'd use about 50 more emeralds so we can conquer the galaxy! Mwahahahaha!!! _

"Grr, those darn metarex..." Then it said something.

**"The real chaos emerald is the white one, sealed inside a cage bigger than the other cages."** The voice said. Amy looked around and saw that the huge glass cage was right in front of her with the white chaos emerald in it.

"Wow...these metarex sure are stupid putting a mechianical voice like that to tell us where the real one is..." Sonic said. Amy chuckled.

"I know, right?" Sonic walked over to the cage and saw the lock for the glass cage. All you had to do was turn it, and it'll open. He turned it, and opened it.

"Uhh, Sonic...what if you touch the emerald and the alarm goes off?" Amy wondered.

"Amy, I'm the world's fastest hedgehog, if the alarm goes off, I'll go running for my life...ok?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Sonic grabbed the emerald, and like Amy said, the alarm went off. He picked up Amy and ran out of the machine room with the chaos emerald in his hand. Suddenly, metarex popped out of nowhere in front of them.

"Here Amy, hold the emerald while I take care of these robots." Sonic said, giving Amy the emerald and letting her go. He used spin dash to destroy the metarex, though he didn't have a lot of power because he didn't have a power ring with him. But he defeated them in no time. He grabbed Amy and ran until he found a pathway. He didn't know where it leads to, but he followed it anyway. He found a bush and hid behind it.

"Phew, let's take a break now, shall we?" Amy nodded. She looked at the Chaos Emerald, which was glowing brightly, but beautifully. Sonic looked at her. The chaos emerald made her glow, making her look pretty, and making him blush. Soon, he heard something coming from above. He looked above and saw tiny yellow floating balls. The were glowing just like the chaos emerald. Only, it was making music, calm and beautiful music.

"Wow...it's so pretty..." Amy said, also looking up. Sonic nodded, he had to admit, it was pretty. Then, the music got more louder and happy. The tiny glow balls started to glow more brightly, making the hedgehogs look down. Now, they were looking into each others eyes. Sonic got more closer and closer to her face, he could feel her breath, which smelled like strawberries and cherries, surprisingly. Their faces were only centimeters away. Amy's heart was beating faster and faster. Sonic couldn't take control of himself anymore, so he grabbed Amy by the arms and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Sonic's heart literally came out of his chest when he kissed her. He never felt this feeling before, not even when he turns into Super Sonic.

Amy almost fainted when Sonic kissed her. She never felt this feeling also, she never kissed anybody in her whole life, nor did anybody kiss her, until now. They both had to admit, it felt wonderful. It was breath - taking and full of love. The music started to be more louder and happier when they kissed, like they also felt it. The Chaos Emerald glowed more brightly and slipped out of Amy's hand and started to float around the two kissing hedgehogs and the tiny glowing balls started to do the same thing.

About after two minutes, they pulled away, and the music started to be more calm. The two hedgehogs were breathing heavily and almost out of breath. Sonic brought his hand up to his chest and said,

"Okay...I need a moment to catch...my breath..." Amy nodded. Amy was almost to speechless to say anything. The tiny glowing balls started to get in to single line, and the Chaos Emerald was in front, like it was the leader. One of the tiny balls landed on Amy's hurt leg, and started to magically heal it.

"Oh, wow! It's...healing my leg!" Amy exclaimed.

"I think these glowing balls have the exact same power of the Chaos Emerald, so it healed your leg...and if the metarex...if they think there's one Chaos Emerald in their tracking device, well there isn't, because they have the exact same power of the emerald." Sonic explained. Amy looked at him.

"Oh wow, I think that's one of the smartest thing you've have ever said in your life." Sonic chuckled. He got up and held out a hand to help Amy up. She grabbed it and got up, but they didn't let go of their hands. Sonic blushed for the second time today. Or maybe it was three times. They glowing balls and the emerald signaled them to follow them, as they did follow them.

The Chaos Emerald lead them right outside, in front of the Typhoon! Sonic blinked a couple times. "Okay, then..." Amy giggled. She grabbed the Chaos Emerald and the little tiny balls went back into the cave. "Well...that certainly was an adventure." Sonic said.

"Yeah...but you know what I liked the most?" Amy asked, with a little smile playing on her lips.

"No, what?"

"When we...you know...kissed..." Sonic smiled. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah...that was...my favorite part too." Amy smiled. They got closer and closed their eyes and once again, they kissed. This time, it was more passionate and strong. They pulled away when they heard a noise behind them. They turned around to see the X-Tornado passing by. Sonic smiled and waved at Tails driving the plane. He waved back, with a smile on his lips.

_I knew these two would end up being together. _Tails thought. He saw them kiss, that's why he was so happy. _SHOOT!! KNUCKLES!! I FORGOT!! _

He landed the plane by the two hedgehogs, and just before when he was going to report Knuckles, Knuckles's head popped out of the ground.

"Oh, there you are, I've been looking all over for you...but...why are you outside? Weren't you trapped inside the cave?" Tails snickered. Sonic and Amy laughed at him. "Hey!! What's so funny? Why are you laughing? Hey, hey, HEYYY!!!"

**-X-X-X-**

**Oh, how I love the ending, haha, xD**

**So did you like it? I've been working on this for about 3 or 4 days noww... :D**


End file.
